Eye's Wide Open
by CaptainLissy
Summary: A smart complex Naruto deciding its in his best interest to leave Konoha behind. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata traitors to Konoha honest to themselves as they work hard together to become stronger anyway they can. Naru/Sasu and Hina/Kyuu in future chapters.
1. Eye's Wide Open

**My first attempt at a fanfiction. My version of Naruto is a smart and complex person who is not as blind as a lot of people think but in his own way he's just as vibrant and bouncy. My version of Sasuke is of course gifted but hes not as cold or as up to speed with certain things as Naruto is. This story will eventually be boyxboy NaruxSasu but not for a few chapters and after the time skip I don't want to give too much of my plot away. **

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

**Eye's Wide Open**

**Chapter 1**

**Eyes Wide Open **

* * *

Naruto took one last look around his apartment and double checked everything he had packed for his journey he sighed and then he walked out of the door into the night only one last stop to make before he left his village for good.

He infused his legs with Chakra and he leapt onto the roof of his apartment building and began the journey to the Uchiha compound the journey seemed to pass in a blur of familiar landscapes and green trees until he found himself at the gates of the compound ordinarily he would have rung the bell and waited patiently for an answer but considering the time of night Naruto knew the chances of Sasuke letting him in were slim to none so he decided to hop the fence and find Sasukes window and take it from there.

He silently leapt up on to the roof knowing Sasukes room was on the opposite side of the big garden that was in the centre of Sasukes personal quarters in his old family home. Whether or not Sasuke had always slept there or just decided to after the Uchiha clan massacre was unbeknownst to Naruto he hated the idea of such a huge place with only one tenant. If it were him he'd feel like the last peanut in a tin, rattling around all alone.

He found the window with ease and peered in at the sleeping Uchiha not taking the time to laugh at how defenceless he looked right now he was on serious business but to be honest he was surprised that he'd managed to get so far without being confronted by a livid Uchiha Sasuke demanding to know how he dared enter the Uchiha compound without permission. He pushed on the already slightly open window to create a gap big enough for him to enter when he did he entered silently pausing as Sasuke stirred in his sleep he was not looking forward to a rudely awoken Sasuke but he had business to discuss.

* * *

"Uchiha wake up" he said in a loud but calm voice. Sasuke groaned in his sleep and rolled over Naruto fought and won the urge not to burst out laughing at Sasukes behaviour and repeated himself until Sasuke finally seemed to be conscious.

"You know for a ninja you sure seem like your asking to be killed in your sleep" Naruto said his voice full of sarcasm.

"Dobe is that you?" Sasuke replied his voice husky with sleep but filled with slight panic his eyes pinging open as he sat up straight ready for a fight.

"Your a bit late to get on the defensive now if I was an enemy Shinobi you'd already be dead" Naruto replied his voice still full of sarcasm.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke snapped as he allowed himself to flop back on his back as if ready to sleep again he was clearly too tired to have a full blown argument.

"I have something to tell you" Naruto moved further in to the room away from the window and sat on the edge of Sasukes bed.

"Can it wait for morning?" Sasuke asked the tiredness creeping back into his voice.

"I'm leaving" the seriousness in Naruto's voice caused Sasuke to sit back up and Naruto could feel his eyes burning holes into his back.

"Leaving? Why? Where are you going?" Sasuke sounded wide awake now as he demanded answers from the smaller ninja.

"Anywhere away from here to be honest." Narutos voice dipped with sadness.

"What's wrong with Konoha?" Sasuke demanded.

"What's right with it?" Naruto scoffed. "This place has done nothing but fail me from the day I was born" his voice distant and angry.

"In what way?" Sasuke asked regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"In what way, ha Uchiha you must be blind even with the god damn Sharingan. In every way. Do you know who my father is?" Sasuke failed to hide his surprise at the unexpected question.

"Ha ha do you even know dobe?" Sasuke didn't know why he laughed at Narutos question it must have been the shock of his outburst everyone knew Naruto was an orphan and the question seemed bizarre to Sasuke but not as bizarre as the blondes answer to his own question.

"Namikaze Minato". Sasuke couldn't detect any deceit in Narutos voice but despite himself his immediate response escaped his lips

"Liar there is no way the yellow flash was your father" he accused.

"You wanna bet Uchiha" Narutos voice sounded almost amused but the seriousness still radiated from him. "Do you know how he died?" This question annoyed Sasuke everyone knew how the Fourth Hokage died.

"Where is this going dobe?" The Uchiha snapped.

"How did he die? Say it." Naruto yelled his hands twisting into the sheets of Sasukes bed.

"Fine he died when he stopped the Kyuubi." Sasuke answered begrudgingly to be quickly surprised by the blondes yet again by the blondes response.

"When he stopped the Kyuubi haha that's a good one."

"But he did." Sasuke insisted annoyed at Narutos foolishness.

"Did he fuck. He sealed it away there's a difference." Naruto spat to the confused Uchiha.

"How is there at the end of the day he stopped the village being destroyed he saved hundreds and he died have some fucking respect. Especially if he's your father". He said the word father as though it was in air quotes.

"He is my father ask the god damn Hokage." Naruto snapped back annoyed that Sasuke seemed to really think he was lying.

"What's that Uzumaki Naruto bad mouthing two Hokages in one day. You must be an imposter your far too dark to be the Naruto I know." Sasuke intended his words to sound sarcastic but both he and Naruto noticed the panic in his voice.

"Do you really think so Uchiha?" Naruto twisted round to face Sasuke again. "I'm the real Naruto all right, its just after today I've had a lot to think about and I've decided I need to get out of this fucking shit hole." His voice was steady and calm and his eyes never leaving Sasukes.

"Now I know your not the real Naruto he would never bad mouth Konoha especially after how this village raised him." Sasuke sounded more like he was talking himself than to Naruto.

"Raised me? Are you blind Uchiha? This village despises me. I am less than scum to almost everyone in this village and do you want to know why?" The sudden venom to Narutos voice almost caused the Uchiha to wince.

"Why?" Sasuke dropped his head breaking the eye contact between him and the Blonde as he waited for his reply stopping his eyes from betraying his curiosity and his genuine anger and pity for the way the villagers treated his team mate. He heard him take a breath and then he began to speak.

"The fourth hokage did not stop the Kyuubi he sealed it away in a newborn baby his own son. Me Uzumaki Naruto, if you've ever wondered why some people think its acceptable to spit on me in the street ha, not that someone as self obsessed as you would. Its all because of him and do you know the worst thing the fourth Hokage wasn't actually that great my own mother, his wife for fucks sake Uzumaki Kushina had to sacrifice her life to help him seal the god damn Kyuubi in me." Narutos voice went from steady to angry to utter sadness and as he was speaking Sasuke again regained the eye contact but

"It was the right thing to do though he obviously did it for the village."

"Yeah he did. The same village who as a collective seem too fucking stupid to realise that me and the Kyuubi are two separate beings that each had no intention of ever being brought together. No idea of each others existence even. And yet I've faced so much hatred and so much rejection by the people my parents died to save."

"Your starting to piss me off you imposter. The Naruto I know used those feelings to make himself a better ninja to protect the people who looked down on him to make them see him as a real person."

"The Naruto you know is stood right in front of you and you know what Uchiha for once his eyes are wide open and I just might have a proposition for you."

* * *

**My first serious attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you liked it and that its not too hard to read since I am terrible with punctuation. This is just the first chapter in what I hope will become a decent lengthed fanfiction. I hate to write this but please please if you can leave me a review just to let me know if its worth carrying on with if you liked it or if you hated it.**


	2. The Proposition

**My second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Theres been a lot of talking in the first two chapters hope people are not being bored by it but I think its important.**

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

**

* * *

**"Come with me." The words seemed to hang in the air for an eternity before an enraged Uchiha shattered the silence.

"What?" He snapped his voice filled with anger.

"Leave the village and come with me"

"Your insane." The Uchiha glared wildly at the small blonde. "It's suicide we'd be executed as traitors missing-nins."

"Only if they catch us" The blonde retorted with a smirk allowing a little humour to enter his voice.

"Not if dobe, when they catch us you think they will let the last Uchiha and if your telling the truth the Kyuubi just go walk about." The Uchiha did not even try to restrain his temper as he verbally lashed out at the blonde.

"Do you doubt yourself that much? Were ninjas and if even a Genin can't hide themselves you have no right to call yourself a ninja" The seriousness back in Narutos voice.

"I'm not saying I couldn't hack it." The Uchiha spat out twisting himself towards Naruto and grabbing him by the collar his face inches from the blondes. "Why would I even risk it. What reason do I have to betray Konoha?" The Uchihas anger flickered with childish defiance.

"Your dream."Said Naruto coolly as he locked eyes with the angry Uchiha who continued to hold him by the collar.

"My dream? What about yours Naruto I thought your dream was to be hokage some day?"

"It was never going to happen Sasuke. Don't get me wrong I'm not doubting myself I know I have what it takes but tell that to the people around here. It's suffocating being surrounded by so much hatred. I need out now before I truly give this village a reason to try to execute me." The blonde dropped his head breaking the eye contact as he began to twist his fingers into the sheets again. Sasuke looked at the blonde and sighed releasing him from his grip.

"I won't lie to you I see your reasons for leaving and I won't betray you but how would leaving in this state enable me to achieve my own dream?"

"You want to kill a certain man. You want Uchiha Itachi dead. Yes?"

"You know I do."

"Tell me then how do plan to carry that out?"

"Get stronger obviously". Came the feeble reply.

"How long do you think that will take?" The harshness in Narutos voice caused Sasuke to lose control of himself for a moment.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being like this?" He yelled his voice breaking as he grabbed Narutos collar again.

"Like what?"

"So cruel." Sasuke dropped his hold once again and held his head in his hands holding back tears. "I don't know how long it will take or how I will achieve it I just know that I will. I have to"

"I'm not being cruel Sasuke, I'm being honest. How will being a Konoha dog help you achieve your dream? How will crawling your way up the ninja food chain be of any use to you?" Narutos words were still harsh but his voice was somewhat softer.

"Its all about training. What won't kill me can only make me stronger" Sasuke whispered.

"Which is why you need to leave this village behind. It's only holding you back" Lowering the volume in his own voice.

"How is it?"

"Because your like me you have no love for this village any more. Your only here because there was no way out, and your only staying out of selfishness you intend to use this village to become strong enough to defeat Itachi and then what will you settle down in the village in the house that holds so much pain? Will you take a wife and start rebuilding the clan for them to grow up to become Konoha dogs?"

"What else can I do? How will running around trying not to be killed with you help me kill Itachi?"

"You have the Sharingan, your a natural born Uchiha genius and I hold more Chakra than any fucker in this village and who knows how many others. Neither of us is going down without a fight. How do we get stronger simple Do you know how I learnt the Kage Bunshin?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto waiting for the answer he'd been wondering about for weeks now.

"By myself in one evening after stealing a forbidden scroll from the Hokages tower. I got past the ANBU for fuck sake and they couldn't find me."Naruto watched as Sasukes eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he told him and took it as encouragement. "We want information we steal it. We want to get stronger we work our way through a Bingo book we start small we build our way up. You want to become as strong as Itachi I hate to say it but you really do need more hatred even if its only for the people who cause suffering and pain in this world and a reason to kill. So why not kill for knowledge and strength and at the same time be ridding the streets of scum."

"Why me Naruto? Why me?" They locked eyes before the blonde began to speak.

"Why you? Why you indeed? Lets think about that for a second, whether you want to admit it or not your my best friend, your someone that understands pain and loneliness. I see myself in you so much it hurts. We both wear mask's I act like an idiot because I don't want people to fear me or hate me, you act cold and hard because you don't want to let anyone in but I know your hurting inside. Your everything I need to take on this world and this adventure. Your someone who understands me. Your someone to overcome. I would die for you, and I know you would die for me. Your the only person I value in this world the only one I see as an equal. I trust you completely."

The Uchiha dropped his head his whole body seemed to sink under the weight of Narutos words, he crossed his arms and held his elbows before slowly looking up at Naruto wondering how long he'd been like this and how he'd been too blind to see the real Uzumaki Naruto. His mind was made up.

"I'll come." Sasuke said simply a small smile on his lips as he saw his friends blue eyes finally come back to life and his trademark grin almost sending rays of light through the Uchihas dark bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll leave a review to those who left reviews on the last chapter Thanks. To the people who have put this on Alerts and to those who have favourited thanks hope I don't dissapoint you.**


	3. Take Me With YouThe Battle Within

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

**Eye's Wide Open**

**Chapter 3**

**Take Me With You/The Battle Within**

* * *

The blonde and the Uchiha were still sat facing each other on Sasukes bed. "We leave tonight Sasuke. I'll give you half an hour to get ready and then I'll come back for you OK." Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto sprang up off the Uchihas bed and through the open window. Sasuke continued to sit on his bed for about 10 seconds when he to sprang into action.

His feet slapped on the cold wooden floor as he crossed the room to his en suite bathroom ridding himself of the light blue pyjama shirt, he shivered as the cold air tickled his pale chest. Turning on the shower he recoiled when the first blast of cold water hit his palm and droplets of icy water bounced all over his arm as he waited for the water to reach the right temperature. He sighed at himself he was a ninja such tiny acts of weakness would have to be stopped. When the water was bearable he slipped off the matching light blue pyjama bottoms and ducked under the warm water enjoying the sensation for a few moments before he quickly lathered up his body with his minty shower gel squirting a bit more into the palm of his hand and lathering up his hair he quickly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel round his waist and draping another round his shoulders.

He walked back into the bedroom and began opening drawers he threw some clothes onto his bed and scanned the room for his back pack which had been dumped under the window Naruto had managed to sneak in earlier the Uchiha cursed himself that was another thing how had the dobe managed to get so close to him and he hadn't even woken up. The blondes stealth was impressive but Naruto had been right if he'd been an enemy Shinobi Sasuke would be dead by now.

He began to stuff things into the back pack his clothes, weapons and all his training scrolls when he was satisfied with what he had he began to get dressed he slipped on his usual blue attire and waited for Naruto to return.

* * *

Naruto quickly did a lap of the Uchiha compound checking the surrounding area for the ANBU guards that were occasionally assigned to watch the last Uchiha as he slept and protect him from the frequent attempts on his life by enemy Shinobi that the Uchiha didn't know about. Naruto gritted his teeth and almost snarled to himself thinking about how little this village actually cared for him he thought of all the beatings and so much worse that he had suffered at the hands of the villagers and even the odd ninja. Where were his ANBU guard? God damn it.

His circuit of the compound revealed he'd chosen a good night to approach the Uchiha when he found no traces of the powerful Chakra that sometimes surrounded certain areas of the compound even the ones skilled enough to mask it could not fool the Kyuubi. He silently conjured four shadow clones and sent them to do a broader search of the surrounding areas.

He headed further forward knowing he was almost crossing over into Hyuga territory that was the last thing he needed those white eyed freaks running after him he laughed to himself sure the Hyuga would try to capture him if he crossed the borders into their compound but they more than most feared the small blonde. They should see it. See the full power of the Kyuubi feel the evil, vile Chakra flowing deep inside him even the Clan leader Hyuga Hiashi had flinched when they had crossed each other that one time long ago outside the Sandaimes office. Hiashi had been leaving as Naruto waited for his monthly visit when he would have to speak to the hokage at a time when he still loved the old man enough to not tell him about the hideous abuse he suffered at the hands of his people.

Naruto smiled to himself at the memory he found it hilarious that a mere Genin could cause such a reaction from the mighty Hyuga clan leader. Naruto decided to turn back before he had truly crossed into Hyuga territory he travelled about a 100 meters before he felt the presence of another person it was so slight that more than anything the mild aroma of sickly sweet hyacinths had given it away he leapt down from the branch he was on to the floor landing with a skid and using the momentum to turn around ready to face who ever it was.

"Come out now." Naruto snarled his voice amplified by the silence of the night.

"Na-Naruto-kun." The shy quiet voice came from behind a tree.

"Hinata? Is that you?" The blonde said confused. He watched the pale girl emerge from behind a tree her midnight black hair as usual framing her face. Even though she was young and unsure of herself Naruto took a moment to admire how beautiful she looked in the moonlight he was almost startled when she started to speak.

"Ye-yeah its me. What are you d-doing Naruto-kun?"

"That's none of your business princess. What I find more interesting is what you think your doing out here at gone half two in the morning haven't you been kidnapped like twice already?" Naruto spat the words at the Hyuga heiress annoyed and worried.

"Yes Naruto-kun but I-I saw y-you. The girl answered lamely."

"And you felt the need to come running out here sneaking after not thinking that when one of your keepers comes looking for you that I will be blamed for it almost straight away and almost no one from your clan would think twice before they tried to kill me. His tone was harsher than he intended but his point was valid."

"I-I d-didn't think I'm so s-sorry Naruto-kun. I would never hurt you on purpose I-I Lo- I-I want to be your friend Naruto y-you inspire m-me." The Hyugas rushed and flustered response shocked Naruto.

"Really?" The question was demanding and Hinatas answer was unbelievable.

"Y-yes for the longest time. Y-you are everything I-I want to be." Hinata was breathy and she smiled up at Naruto with a truly pure heart.

"Hated." Naruto hissed in response.

"Strong. Not everybody hates y-you."

"No not everybody but enough people do and that's enough to drive a person insane. That's why I'm getting out of this fucking shit hole. Tonight." Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-k-kun. Naruto-kun please don't leave wi..."

"You can't stop me." The blonde roared back at her pushing his face into hers.

"I-I wouldn't try to s-stop you." She replied without even blinking at Narutos outburst.

"What will you do now then run home and tell daddy?" He spat trying to provoke the heiress.

"I w-would not try to b-betray you. I Would ask you to take me with you. Don't leave without me." She said raising her head to look him in the eyes.

"What?" He answered stunned his eyes opening wider as he took stock of the girl in front of him.

"T-take m-me with you. Please."

"Do you know what your asking you crazy little girl?" His shock turned to anger and he moved his face even closer to the girl in front of him.

"I-I know that if we left we would be classed as traitors and if they found us we would surely be executed." Even though she had stuttered the first part she sounded fearless and Naruto didn't know how to react all his assumptions of the girl before him were being crushed one by one. He still could not hide his anger though.

"If I left I would be classed as a traitor a missing-nin. If you left your clan would stop at nothing to try to take you back and then let you waltz back in like nothing had happened."

"What a-about Sasuke-kun? They w-wont let him just w-walk away." She whispered.

Naruto gasped. "How did you know he was coming with me?"

"W-well I saw you coming from that direction b-but I-I knew that you w-wouldn't leave without him. He's your most important person just like your mine." The heiresses stutter had returned but her words were filled with honesty.

"What? Why?" Naruto took a step back from the heiress looking her up and down until he settled on her face he watched her take a deep breath and begin to speak.

"I k-know that me and you are not what you would consider friends but I wish we were." Hinata smiled softly. "I know what's inside you I've seen it and I-I can feel it and it scares me to death sometimes but I can see the battle inside you the one you may not even know your fighting." She took a step forward and placed her hand on Narutos stomach. "The battle between the fox and you. I see your Chakra fighting and yours is so much purer so much stronger that the fox will never win you are not the Kyuubi. You are not a monster. You are Uzumaki Naruto and if I could walk beside you for even a day with you seeing me as an equal I think I would die happily."

"You don't know what your saying, what your asking of me. Running is not a game. Are you ready?" He could feel the warmth of her hand on his stomach and he could see a strange fire burning in her almost colourless eyes.

"Yes." She replied instantly.

"Are you prepared to abandon your village forever?"

"Yes." Again there was no hesitation in her voice.

Are you ready to kill? He sensed her hesitation but her answer blew him away.

"I do not believe for one second you are a murderer Naruto-kun but yes to stay alive, to stay hidden to stay by your side. I am prepared to kill."

"If I were to let you come with me there would be conditions." He stressed the word conditions hoping she would see sense but of course her mind was made up.

"Anything Naruto-kun."

"I know you have the Byakugan but I do not know how skilled you are as a fighter. If I see you as a liability or you do not improve enough. I will ask you to leave and you will, without question . The second condition is to answer me this question besides the way you feel about me why do you want to leave Konoha ?" Not for the first time that day Hinatas words had shocked the blonde.

"I'm tired."

"Tired?"

"I'm tired of being treated like I'm made of glass. I'm tired of being second best. I'm tired of never being acknowledged. I'm tired of being me. I'm tired of being too shy to speak. I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I'm tired of the hypocrisy in my family. I'm tired of the people in this village treating my special people like trash. I'm tired of everything I'm just expected to accept without asking question." A lone tear trailed down her face as she looked up at Naruto awaiting his response.

"I'm going now Hinata." He saw the look of devastation and the threat of more tears on the Hyugas face he took a step back and her hand fell back by her side.

"W-what? Please Naruto..." She began to beg but was cut off by Naruto.

"You have 10 minutes to get ready and to get to the Uchiha compound. If you are not ready in time we will leave without you. If you feel you are being followed you will prove your loyalty to me and you will not put me, you or Sasuke in danger. Are we agreed?"

"Yes Naruto. I'm ready to go now..." The look of devastation was quickly replaced by a look of pure excitement but then she was cut off again by Naruto.

"No you are not ready to go Hinata you have no weapons no extra clothes no supplies and that makes you a liability already you have 9 minutes. Good luck." With that he sprang back up into the trees and headed back to Sasuke.

* * *

**Thanks for reading means alot please leave me a review. A big thanks to everyone who has and to everyone waiting for this I hope its not disapointing. **

**Adding Hinata good or bad?**

**Next chapter they finally leave the village. After that a few life on the road chapters and then after that a time skip. **


	4. Hinata's StrengthLeaving The Village

**Hi sorry its been ages my laptop broke ages ago and then I started using our ancient PC and then that died so I've been without a computer for so long and this chapter was already finished back in early Feb so I've been waiting around to post this. I've attempted a bit of humour in this chapter and I hope that no one thinks Hinatas too out of character but I want her to be strong and its my story.**

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

* * *

**Eye's Wide Open**

**Chapter 4**

**Hinatas Stregnth/Leaving The Village**

The girl with the midnight blue hair turned faster than she had in her entire life her pale skin lighting up as the full force of the moonlight hit her face. Her colourless eyes and the skin around her forehead warped as she activated the Byakugan. She leapt up into a tree her small body twisting through the air as she landed with the grace of a cat. The heiress took less than a second to adjust as she hurtled forwards back to the Hyuga compound as fast as she possibly could. Even now racing through the forest she still looked like a fine young woman from a noble clan she still looked fragile and beautiful like one touch and she would shatter.

On any other day it would almost be true she was fragile she was weak but tonight she was the most dangerous girl in the village. She would not be stopped, come what dare try and come between her getting to the Uchiha compound on time. This was her chance to break free to walk beside Naruto as an accomplice as a tool maybe even as a friend. She thanked god as she leapt over the wall of the compound landing silently if it hadn't of been for her fathers paranoia tonight may never of happened. Hinata never slept in the same part of the Hyuga compound longer than a week due to the frequent kidnap attempts.

This had to be fate any other night she would be curled up asleep and unknowing but tonight she had felt his presence so strongly it had roused her from sleep and now she was so nearly free of this hell called Konoha the hell of being nothing more than the Hyuga heiress.

She slipped as silently back into the window she had escaped from no more than 10 minutes earlier she took in the details of the compound with her Byakugan another thing that had to be a blessing the person on her guard duty one of her branch member cousins Hyuga Hameda was still fast asleep she grabbed her back pack thankful that she had packed two days early for an upcoming mission to The Land Of Tea. She changed into her clothes faster than she ever thought possible and slipped back out of the window.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing?" She felt a hand grip her shoulder as a figure flickered into the range of her byakugan and the familiar voice of her older cousin seemed to echo in the silence of the night.

"N-neji-Nii san." Hinata stuttered the shock of being caught left her thoughts in a muddle.

"Answer me what do you think you are doing?" Nejis tone was vicious as he began to dig his nails into Hinatas shoulder she squirmed under his touch. The pain bringing her back to her senses.

"I'm leaving." Hinata smiled and twisted round so quickly Neji leapt back in shock there Byakugan activated eyes meeting.

"I won't allow it Hinata-sama." Neji leapt forward with the intention of restraining Hinata he didn't expect what happened next.

"Well that's just tough" Hinata spat as she lunged towards her cousin not even bothering to take the correct stance before she hit the Chakra points connecting the head and heart so accurately Neji could only blink before he lost consciousness.

Hinata didn't waste any time checking on Neji she continued to make her way to the edge of the compound again leaping over the wall into the surrounding forest outside. She checked her watch she had about four minutes she reached into her jacket pocket wrapping her fingers around a small sphere she withdrew her hand and tossed the soldier pill into her mouth crunching the bitter pill. The effects were instant she felt the adrenaline begin pumping as she ran so fast the trees all began to blur into a haze of green and brown. She passed the spot where she had seen Naruto. 3 minutes and counting. Forward and forward faster and faster until finally she saw a flash of orange disappear over a fence in the distance. 2 minutes and counting.

The fence was within touching distance now she leapt up grabbing the top with both hands she launched herself over the fence landing with a skid she had done it she had made it to the Uchiha compound. She began to make her way to the two figures on the other side.

"You miss me?" Sasuke jumped up off his bed in shock turning to face Naruto who was stood arms crossed in front of Sasukes window. "I'm being serious now if I was enemy Shinobi you'd be dead twice now."

"Shut up." The Uchiha snapped his face flushing with embarrassment. "What's the plan then?" He said looking up at Naruto.

"Wait a minute." Naruto turned to face the window and Sasuke walked up behind to get a closer look at what ever the blonde was seeing he saw a flash of pale skin in the moonlight.

"Who the hell is that?" The Uchiha whispered more to himself than to Naruto.

"Hinata." Naruto replied calmly.

"What?" The Uchiha exploded causing Naruto turn and face him just as a look of betrayal turned into a look of anger.

"I promise I'll explain but tonight we don't have time. She's a lot like us in so many ways and her even getting here was the first test of proving that." Naruto turned back to face the window as an out of breath Hyuga Hinata slid gracefully through the open.

"I see you made it then was there any trouble?" The blonde enquired.

Between pants Hinata explained her confrontation with Neji.

"You beat Hyuga Neji that's ridiculous." Sasuke spat glaring at the heiress.

"It's... true." Hinata said her breathing a little more under control now but her voice was filled with annoyance at the Uchihas complete disregard for her.

"Stop it." Naruto raised his hands looking from Hinata to Sasuke. "We have no time for this it's 03:32 we leave now. We run until 06:00 then we rest until 10:00 after that we will have to run again."

"Where are we even going?" Sasuke asked still annoyed.

"Tanzaku-Gai to begin with there are places we can stay and a few low rank criminals we can begin with. Now no more questions we need to go now." The seriousness in Narutos voice caused both Hinata and Sasuke to nod silently as they both followed Naruto through the open window and up onto the roof of the Uchiha compound.

They stood side by side on the roof of the Uchiha compound they each scanned the village their eyes resting on what they would miss the most. Naruto leapt forward into the night the two nobles behind him he sprang from building to building getting closer and closer the the village gates. He raised his hand as he landed silently on a roof top overlooking the guard station he pointed to the alley behind the building and dropped down two soft thuds on each side of him told him the others had followed.

"How are we getting out?" Sasuke whispered while Naruto rummaged in his jacket pocket.

"We transform into these people" He replied holding up a slightly battered photo of two people with red hair gazing at each other.

"Who the hell are they."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I dunno two random civilians, there allowed to come and go without question unlike us ninja who have to report in and out".

"N-naruto-kun there's three of us." Hinata piped up.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I'll be the guy and you can be the girl." Naruto didn't notice the Hyuga's cheeks flush as he turned to face Sasuke. "Err can you transform into a baby or something because then we can just pretend to be a young family."

"Are you kidding me? There's no way I would do that." The Uchiha snapped his own cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment.

The noise of the slap rang out in the dark of alley way. Naruto and Sasuke stared open mouthed at each other and the Uchiha raised a hand to his burning cheek. They both turned and looked at the small girl with the midnight blue hair she was fuming.

"What the fuck." Naruto and Sasuke gasped at the outburst of foul language from the heiress. "What's the matter too much pride Uchiha? What do you think your doing we are so close to getting out of this place and your going to let pride get in the way now? Two minutes of your life now and then we're out of here so shut up and do it." She took a loud intake of breath as she finished her rant Naruto and Sasuke still stared at each other in shock.

"Fine I'll do it." The Uchiha replied lamely.

Izumo sat up straight and nudged a sleeping Kotetsu as two civilians in the distance caught his eye. They walked swiftly towards the gates of the village they would soon be passing the guard station to request exit.

Izumo followed the young couple with his eyes the man was tall and thin with short copper coloured hair and pale skin that stood out in the moonlight his eyes wandered to the woman walking next to him and he took a sharp intake of breath she was stunning her long dark red hair fell to her waist her bouncy fringe stopped just above her piercing green eyes she had a cute little nose covered in freckles and plump lips that looked soft as clouds. Feeling Izumos eyes on her she moved closer to the man on her left and her arms tightened around the bundle in her arms and for the first time Izumo noticed the small shock of red hair poking out of the top of the bundle of blankets she held to her chest and he came to his senses he shouldn't be leering at a young mother that was just disrespectful he dropped his head a shook the images from his head. When he looked back up he saw the man standing in front of him.

"Err I'd like to request the opening of the gates." The man's voice was surprisingly young it was almost as if someone much younger was impersonating the voice of someone older.

"What's your business?" Izumo asked choking back a laugh.

"My mother in law in Suna has taken ill and me and my wife want to be near to her."

"Oh, I'm sorry I understand. I'll just..." Izumo looked down and saw that yet again Kotetsu was fast asleep. "God damn it Kotetsu get your lazy ass up". When all he received in response was a grunt he landed a blow on the back of his head causing him to pop up out of his seat in confusion causing the man with red hair to laugh making him sound even younger than he did before which caused Izumo to look at him in confusion and Kotetsu to start laughing as well. The beautiful woman from before emerged from behind the side of the guards station.

"Is there a problem?" Her voice was like honey and her green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Nothings wrong we were just about to open the gate for you." Kotetsu said hurriedly a blush forming on his cheeks.

Izumo and Kotetsu exited the guard station and stood in front of the mighty gates of Konoha they formed hand seals at the same time and both shouted "Kai!" and the heavy doors slowly began to open. On the way back to the station Izumo shook hands with the man and woman and he peeked in the bundle of blankets at the infant and shuddered shaken up he wandered back into the guard station and flopped down heavily next to Kotetsu together they watched the young family leave when they were out of sight Kotetsu turned to Izumo.

"Dude what's up with you?"

"I'm just freaked out." Izumo replied resting his head against his hands.

"Why?." Kotetsu chuckled.

"Those civilians were weird."

Kotetsu nodded "I know how did that lanky fucker score such a hottie."

"That's a good question but not what I meant the guys voice was so strange and the baby eurghhh." He shuddered.

"What's up."

"That baby was evil." Izumo whispered.

"What?" Kotetsu turned his head in confusion.

"The eye's on that baby were just pure evil." Izumo turned to face him and Kotetsu shrugged.

"The woman was a babe though."

"Yeah." Izumo agreed.


	5. Half Way ThereHome Truths

**Hey guys just finished writing this chapter hope you like it and hope you'll take the time to leave a review. Let me know what you think because that's always useful. If anyone's got questions or ideas I'll get back to you. Last chappy only got 3 reviews which was sad when the visitor counter tells you how many people looked at it. I'm not begging or anything *nervous laughter*.**

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

* * *

Eye's Wide Open

Chapter 5

Halfway There/Home Truths

After they lost sight of the enormous Konoha gates Naruto turned to Hinata and nodded his head slightly and let out a loud sigh of relief it seemed like it was the first noise anyone had dared to make since passing through the gates of the village. They could finally break the transformation. With a puff of smoke Naruto led the way and returned to his normal self he shrank back down to his normal height of 4ft 8 and shook out his now slightly longer blonde hair he took some time to stretch he enjoyed being back in his own skin he took a few steps forward wiggling his fingers and he turned to Hinata once again and frowned in confusion when he saw she was still in transformation and was staring down at the bundle in her arms with a mixture of awkward tenderness and what could not be mistaken as anything else but disgust seeing Naruto's confusion she decided to change back and with a smaller puff of smoke she broke her transformation but she was still stood holding the bundle of blankets.

"What's wrong?" Naruto enquired moving closer to the heiress.

"Errm it's S-sasuke. I think he's s-sleeping."

"What?" Naruto spluttered placing his hand on Hinata's back as he leaned closer to get a closer look at the Uchiha who was indeed fast asleep his green eyes were softly shut and his chubby fists were bunched round his face it was quite possibly the funniest thing Naruto had ever seen in his entire life. The very idea of it was ridiculous. The Uchiha Sasuke literally sleeping like a baby in the arms of the girl who not long since had put him in his place in a way no one else had ever dared.

Hinata's cheeks were on fire she could feel the heat from Naruto's hand on her back and his face was so close to hers her mind went hopelessly blank and it felt like she'd forgotten how to breathe but then after what had felt both too long and yet not long enough Naruto dropped his hand from Hinata's back as he wrapped his arms around his chest as his whole body shook with the effort it took to hold in the massive amount of laughter pooling into his stomach, his cheeks twitched as his grin threatened to crack his face.

"W-what, what should I do?" Hinata asked she to had started shaking with suppressed laughter and if she looked at Naruto a second longer she would explode into a puddle of giddy laughter.

"I have an idea, here give him to me." Naruto stepped back towards Hinata with his arms outstretched. Naruto saw the suspicious look dart across her flushed face as she stepped forward, carefully passing over the bundle into Naruto's waiting arms. Hinata looked at Naruto and a small smile danced on her lips as Naruto seemed to rock the Uchiha gently for a moment before he leaned forward towards the sleeping Uchiha's face Hinata half gagged and half squeed as she thought for a moment Naruto was going to lay a kiss on sleeping Sasuke's sweet little button nose only for him to yell loudly "Oi bastard this isn't daycare wake the hell up."

Hinata choked down a giggled as she watched the little Uchiha's green eyes ping open and then she gasped as she watched Naruto launch the infant into the air. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Hinata's mouth dropped in awe and Naruto buckled forward his arms wrapping round his heaving stomach all the while the red haired baby seemed to float through the air until finally a poof of smoke and there flying through the air was the fully sized black haired, black eyed Uchiha Sasuke skidding to a halt on the grass as the bundle of blankets showered round him like snow.

"What the hell dobe?" The Uchiha growled his voice vicious but his eye's were filled with confusion.

"No, Sasuke I think you'll find that's my question what the hell were you doing sleeping?" Naruto spat swiping his thumb underneath his nose as he glared at the Uchiha waiting for an answer.

Sasuke's head dropped. "I don't know. I didn't even know I was sleeping. I'm sorry OK." The shame and embarrassment was evident in his voice and the way he wouldn't look at Naruto and for once he would not satisfy Naruto's thirst for an argument. There was a desperation in his voice and in the way he could not meet anyone else's eyes. When he could avoid it no longer he raised his head letting out a shaky breath and Naruto could see the regret in Sasuke's eyes.

"You wanna go home Uchiha?" Naruto cocked his head as he waited for his answer and the argument that would follow.

Sasuke shook his head slowly and gazed up at Naruto. "No of course not it's just... it's just nothing, I'm tired I'm sorry lets go." He lifted his head up and straightened himself up and began to walk forward. Hinata looked at Naruto in confusion who shrugged his shoulders. "OK guys let's go." He began to run followed closely by the others.

The time they spent running gave Naruto time to think and he was beginning to make sense of the way his two team mates had been acting. His thoughts first turned to Hinata the Hyuga heiress the beautiful girl with an almost crippling shyness. Everyone thought she was weak, even her own father had offloaded her to her Jounin sensei claiming she was useless and not worthy of being the next head of the mighty Hyuga clan. Naruto puzzled over the girl running behind him from everything he had seen tonight she had impressed him her true strength had shone through and she had proved that when pushed that mouse could roar, but with family like hers the way she acted was to be accepted she was nothing to them a disappointment to her father and a burden to her cousin who hated her because of the differences of their upbringings.

Thinking about it now from what Naruto could piece together they were both cursed from birth. The brilliant Neji for being branch family and Hinata for not being better than him. That was another thing she had finally overcome Neji even if it was only once she had stood victorious over him after years of mental cruelty and complete disregard for her. After every time she had been beaten just that little bit too hard sparring with him after Hinata to had become a ninja she had finally defeated him and it was all through her desire to get away and start again and when he threatened to stop her she found strength she didn't know she had, strength she was never allowed to believe she deserved. The way she had spoken to the Uchiha even going as far to strike him when he to had almost came between them leaving the village her stammer gone and not a hint of regret for what she had done. The Hinata Naruto thought he knew would have been apologising none stop and that's even if she would have had the nerve to raise a hand to him which Naruto thought was about as unlikely as Chouji going on a diet or Kiba getting a cat. She was incredible he was glad she had found him in the forest she would make an amazing team member she was strong and pure hearted and she would fight tooth and nail to protect her dreams and move mountains to prove herself. It's strange the way things turn out. Naruto thought looking over his left shoulder and seeing the determination on her face as they raced through the darkness.

Naruto turned his head to look over his right shoulder at the Uchiha behind him he was moving just as fast as everyone else but unlike Hinata he was running with his head down he seemed to be in deep thought. Naruto thought about Sasuke and the way he had been acting since Naruto had woken him up earlier. Sasuke was without a doubt Naruto's best friend he was his one and only true friend and he knew without a doubt that the Uchiha felt the same he wondered if it was possible to consider someone your best friend even if you didn't like them all that much. He smiled at how ridiculous it was and guessed that it was what some people would consider a love hate relationship all they ever did was throw petty insults at each other and sometimes they would even wait until Kakashi and Sakura had left the training field and had beaten each other senseless, even on missions if things had been moving too slowly they would pass the time beating the crap out of one another physically or verbally until Kakashi had stood in, but the moment it got serious they were a team they were a force to be reckoned with no one had each others backs the way they did.

The day Naruto watched Sasuke die by the hands of Haku something had snapped within him. The way he watched Haku beg for death and the way Zabuza had to lose the one thing he cared about to remind him he wasn't a machine he was a human being had set thoughts rolling around Naruto's head that would never be him he would never be a tool he would never kill his heart. That was the day he also realised he would never become Hokage he realised that day that to become Hokage he would have to swim through an Ocean of blood and climb a mountain of bodies some that deserved to die, some just caught in the cross fire. He wondered if people knew just how many people the Kages had killed they would be so respected and so admired, he doubted it.

He was still running forward while looking behind at Sasuke who briefly looked up and on seeing Narutos eyes on him he had dropped his gaze straight away. Then it clicked and Naruto understood why he was acting the way he was was. Sasuke was an Uchiha and after the Sharingan Uchiha's were most well known for their Uchiha pride and today Sasuke had realised a few home truths he was not as good as he thought he was he had been snook up on twice by the best friend he had often considered retarded and he had been put in his place by a girl he had considered a disgrace to the Hyuga clan the same girl who had put Hyuga Neji someone Sasuke respected on his ass. Naruto thought back to the conversation they had in Sasuke's bedroom the things Naruto had said to him were surely things he already knew but they were things Sasuke did not want to admit to and realising that even with the cold mysterious Uchiha attitude he was completely transparent and his best friend who he thought was so simple actually had a hidden darker side that he'd failed to see.

So lost in his thoughts Naruto had almost failed to notice the slowly rising sun in the distance he skidded to a stop followed by the others he looked at his watch 06:36.

"I think it's best we stop for a bit." Naruto said bending forward with his hands on his knees.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun." Hinata said allowing herself to drop to her knees and then lay back onto the grass breathing heavily and shivering with the adrenaline. Sasuke only grunted sitting cross legged on the grass drinking deeply from a flask full of water. Naruto looked around they were in a secluded place they could rest freely until it was time to move again he decided to join Hinata and lay in the grass it was cool and slightly damp against his back he felt his body sinking into the grass and then he was asleep slowly followed by the Hyuga and then resentfully by the Uchiha.

* * *

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Is it moving to slow? Are my attempts at humour working? Are things clearer since I've changed the story info? Again it's not like I'm begging for reviews *Shuffles into corner*. **


	6. The ShurikINN

**Hey guys got really bored and wrote another chapter. Reviews and opinions and idea's are very welcome and it'll only take you a minute. **

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

* * *

Eye's Wide Open

Chapter 6

The ShurikINN

Naruto opened his eye's blinking slowly as he looked up into the leaves and branches of the mighty tree's all around him, the way the sunlight dappled through the leaves reminded Naruto of being under water in the sun. With great reluctance Naruto pulled himself up off the forest floor and stretched his arms out above him, almost in greeting to the sun, he looked at his watch again it was 11:48 looking down Naruto saw his two team mates still sleeping in the grass. He walked further on away from the two sleepers and relieved himself behind a tree whistling softly to try and break the silence in the forest when he was done he went back to the sleepers and he gently shook Hinata awake smiling as she scrunched up her nose and recoiled from the sunlight, he turned awake from Hinata and launched himself at the Uchiha landing with his knees on either side of the Uchihas waist, laughing himself stupid at the surprised look on Sasuke's face.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke said blinking at the harsh sunlight currently blinding him.

"Ne Sasuke what did the hand say to the face?"

"What?" Sasuke blinked again in confusion what the hell was the blonde talking about.

"SLAP!" Naruto yelled catching the Uchiha completely off guard.

"DOBE!" Sasuke roared as he flipped them over so he was the one with his knees round the blondes waist and he began punching the small blonde repeatedly angered even more by the way he was laughing. "Your such an idiot." Sasuke smiled despite himself as he pushed himself up from Naruto and stood above him while the little idiot was still rolling on the floor laughing. Sasuke delivered a swift kick to Naruto's stomach enjoying the sharp gasp that interrupted the blondes laughing fit. Sasuke looked to the side and looked down at the Hyuga heiress who was laying on the grass with a smile on her face as she watched the two boys mess with each other.

"Are you done dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stared down at Naruto who held up a hand that the Uchiha grabbed and ungracefully hauled up the blonde who was still laughing.

"Were heading to Tanzaku-Gai and to be honest our plans are already out of whack but I don't think it will make much difference were up and awake now it will be dark by the time we get there." Sasuke and Hinata nodded as they began to sort out there belongings.

After a few moments they stood together as Naruto set off running followed again by the others. The hours seemed to blur together as the warm sunshine and blue skies of the day turned into the cool darkness of the evening the stars lighting the way forward through the dense forest as they hopped from tree to tree. Another hour and the forest seemed to thin out a little bit signalling they were nearing their destination. Naruto stopped beckoning the others into a more secluded area.

"I think it's time to transform again. There are a lot of travelling Shinobi in this village and if we are recognised we are done for straight away or it will come back and bite us later we need to stay anonymous as long as possible." The other two nodded in response.

"I'm not being a baby again." Sasuke said bitterly causing Naruto to snort with laughter.

"OK... OK. This time we can be who ever we want to be. The people from before were just to get us out of the village."

"W-what are we d-doing with our headbands N-naruto-kun?" Hinata said looking up at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well we have technically defected now." Naruto mused walking forward a few steps with his hand on his chin he looked around and suddenly his eyes pinged open he rummaged in the pack on his knee and pulled out a kunai and using his other hand he quickly pulled off his forehead protector and slowly dragged a line through the Konoha leaf symbol and then he tied it round his neck in a way similar to the way Hinata already wore hers. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the seriousness in his face and he to removed his Konoha headband and scratched a line through the leaf and also tied it round his neck. Hinata had gasped when she saw the boys desecrate the symbol of the leaf, her hand jumped to the metal around her throat as she followed the swirl of the leaf with a finger but then thoughts of the time she had spent there and the way her family had treated her while the people of the village had just allowed it, and then she thought of the way Naruto had been treated her precious person was nothing more than trash to people in that fucking village, shaking she to reached for a kunai and she slowly scratched a line through her own forehead protector enjoying the screech the metal made.

After a moment of deafening silence Naruto began to laugh.

"I didn't think that would feel as good as it did."

"It was q-quite nice actually." Hinata replied running a finger over the deep gash in the metal.

"Hn It's a shame they won't feel it." Sasuke said quietly causing Naruto to laugh again.

"I think it's time to transform do you guys have any ideas?" Naruto asked.

Hinata formed a seal and suddenly there stood a tall woman with waist length dark red hair and pale skin. She wore a floor length white dress with arm length sleeves and a huge triangular slit at the front underneath she wore black leggings with a pack above her knee and on her feet ordinary black ninja sandals and covering her chest was a black body warmer. She looked like a modified version of the woman from before she was just as beautiful but she was leaner and much more battle ready now. Naruto let out a whistle Hinata had made a good choice.

Next was Sasuke he to formed a seal and he shot up at least two feet his spiky black hair had grown longer and now sat on his shoulders a pale brown colour and his once flawless pale skin was now slightly tan and dotted with freckles that were scattered over his now well pronounced nose and thin lips. On his body he now wore a long sleeved thin black jumper with a dark grey hooded body warmer over the top of it and he wore standard ninja trousers with a pack above the knee and on his feet he wore black sandals.

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Hinata and thought for a while after a few moments he formed a seal and then like Sasuke he stood at least two feet taller his blonde hair grew a few inches and like Sasuke's it now sat on his shoulders but where Sasuke's was smooth Naruto's was shaggy and wild his blue eyes turned brown and his smooth almost chubby features thinned out and his smooth chin became covered in rough blonde stubble. His ridiculous orange jumpsuit became a sensible black vest and long trouser combination with a long sleeved white jacket with black flames going up the edges and on his feet he wore sturdy but slimline boots that laced up to his calves above his trousers.

They spent a few moment looking at one another and then they set off again. In under an hour they were walking under the giant archway into the bustling high street of Tanzaku-Gai the streets were full of people nipping in and out of the many restaurants, brothels and inns and the odd grocery store or weapon shop every few buildings along. The streets were full of vendors selling cheap fried food and tacky souvenirs after passing a particularly pungent stand selling what looked like any and every pickled thing you could imagine Sasuke scowled in disgust looking at all the sleazy people walking around he saw drunks chasing prostitutes around and people begging with absolutely no shame. Hinata shuffled around she was scared she'd never been to a place like this before even on missions she had never found herself in a hell hole like this before. If it hadn't of been for Naruto and Sasuke she would be absolutely terrified. Naruto looked around taking in the sights and smells all around him. He was in heaven.

"OK guys lets find an inn I'm tired, my feet hurt and I'm so hungry I could eat a fucking horse." Naruto yelled rubbing his stomach as he eyed up all the places they were passing.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed shaking his head at Narutos foul language.

"W-what about this place N-naruto-kun." Hinata said pointing to a small but cosy looking building on the other side of the street.

"The ShurikINN." Naruto read leaning closer to look again "The ShurikINN." he said out loud again. "The Shurik-"

"Oh for Christ sake dobe. The ShurikINN it's a fucking joke, you complete idiot." Sasuke yelled interrupting Naruto.

"Ohh." Naruto said nodding his head slowly and then laughing so loudly Sasuke felt the need to put his hand over his mouth to stop people from staring at the blonde and with Hinata in tow he dragged Naruto into the reception area of The ShurikINN.

The woman behind the front desk was a small woman who looked to be in her late 50's her greying hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the top of her head and she wore a modest pale pink kimono she looked up at the strange trio in front of her. "Welcome to The ShurikINN. Can I help you?." She asked.

"Do you have a room suitable for 3 people available?" Sasuke enquired stepping forward. The woman scanned the quest log.

"Yes we do, we have a family room available which is a double bed and a single with an en suite and a small dining area."

"We'll take it." He replied without hesitation. The woman handed over a key with the number 13 on a large wooden key fob.

"Your rooms just upstairs it's the third door down. Thank you for your business". The woman said bowing.

"Thank you." Sasuke said as all three of them returned the bow. Sasuke took his hand of Naruto's mouth and pushed him towards the stairs as Hinata followed behind him.

The room was great it was small and simple but it was beautifully decorated and very clean the beds looked comfortable and the carpets were thick and luxurious. Naruto had great fun "testing" the beds just as Sasuke had great fun kicking Narutos ass for messing up the room in less than 5 minutes. They had all broken transformation and one by one they had cleaned up and changed into the kimonos the hotel had provided. A knock at the door and everyone changed back into there disguises Naruto ran to the door.

"Food, food, food." He chanted opening the door to see the old woman from reception with a trolley groaning under the weight of all the food they had ordered. The woman set up the table and they all sat round it the moment she had left they had dug in like it was the day before the famine. Naruto always ate like a pig but both Sasuke's and Hinatas good breeding had gone out of the window as they shovelled food into there mouths the long day of travelling without food had left them hungry and exhausted. After they were done they all rubbed there stomachs and sighed. Naruto personally had out done himself his stomach was so full he almost looked like a full term pregnant woman as he waddled to bed one hand on his back and the other rubbing circles on his stomach as he flopped himself into the left side of the double bed joined by Sasuke on the right side a few minutes later he didn't think it was awkward sharing a bed with Sasuke they'd shared tents on missions before so it was nothing new to him being close to Sasuke but he'd never shared a room with a girl before because of Genin rules Sakura had always had a separate tent. Not long after Naruto fell asleep with thoughts of Team 7 and his old life in Konoha and the start of his new life tomorrow.

Hinata drifted of to sleep with her cheeks on fire and her mind working at double time she'd never shared a room with any boy before let alone her long time crush and the boy every other girl in Konoha wanted.

Sasuke on the other hand fell asleep with a strange feeling in his stomach and a strange warmth in his chest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What did you think? Reviews are love. **


	7. Jealousy

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Eye's Wide Open**

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy **

**Sasuke opened his eye's and blinked as sunlight streamed in. Just my luck he thought that the only crack in the curtains fell directly across his face. Hmmm he grumbled closing his eye's and trying to snuggle back into the duvet. It's so warm he thought snuggling deeper into the heat. Wait he thought as he came into contact with a solid object that just radiated heat he reached out a hand a gave the object a shove only for said object to turn around a grab the Uchiha around the wrist.**

"**What are you doing?" Snapped a voice drunk with sleep. "Sasuke?" A blonde head popped out from underneath the duvet like sunlight streaming through clouds.**

"**Naruto ahh." Sasuke shrieked trying to pull his way out of Naruto's grip. Naruto's iron, vice like grip. The force the Uchiha had used to try and back away from Naruto caused him to whip forwards and sent his head crashing towards Naruto's their foreheads connected with a sickening thud. Pain. For a few seconds all Sasuke could feel was pain and then warmth a warmth that started at his lips and seemed to move upwards to his cheeks. What the hell Sasuke thought opening his eye and meeting two impossibly blue ones staring back at him. Oh shit not again Sasuke thought pulling his lips away from Naruto's with a quiet smack.**

"**If I was wide awake Uchiha, I would fucking destroy you." Naruto flopped back down on the bed his head in his hands. **

"**Don't blame me for that dobe what the hell was that grip for." Sasuke said sitting himself up against his pillow on his side of the bed.**

"**I'm a ninja and you decided to wake me up with a shove. I'm not like you duck-butt just because I'm asleep. I don't switch off."**

"**Really dobe because..."**

"**You woke up twice in the middle of the night you went to the bathroom both times once for a piss and once to cry your eye's out into a towel or something. Hinata woke up once she went to the bathroom and on her way back she tripped over a back pack she left this morning at about 7:30 for breakfast or something. She left a note I haven't read it yet."**

**Sasuke's mouth flapped open and closed for a few moments as he thought of what to say until finally only an "Oh" was whispered.**

"**I didn't mean to say it like that." Naruto said quietly turning to Sasuke. "Why were you crying?"**

"**I don't know." The Uchiha said slowly shaking his head slightly.**

"**Fair enough, anyway we should get dressed see where Hinata's off to. Yeah?" Naruto said cocking his head towards Sasuke.**

"**Yeah." Sasuke nodded pulling back the sheets and walking to the en suite to get dressed.**

**While Sasuke was in the bathroom Naruto quickly pulled his clothes on and read the note Hinata left she was going out in henge to scope out the grounds of the hotel and she would probably be back at 9 for breakfast. Naruto checked his watch it was 8:47 they could walk down to the communal dining area Naruto formed a seal and transformed into his disguise he sat on the bed a few minutes and watched as Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. **

**Sasuke had to fight back a gasp, Narutos henge was beautiful the long shaggy blonde hair and the rich brown eyes he must have been too tired to notice the night before. Sasuke dropped his gaze to the ground he was confused. Why was he feeling this way about a man? He shook his head and transformed into his disguise and Watched as Naruto stood up and gestured towards the door. They walked downstairs in silence and into the airy dining room they took a seat at a pine table with four matching seats.**

"**What are the plans for today then?" Sasuke said breaking the silence that had been plaguing them since the confrontation in bed earlier that morning. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the way Sasuke was waiting for his reply, he was looking at Naruto the same way he looked at Kakashi-sensei when he was waiting for orders. When he first got the idea to defect he always knew Sasuke would agree and come with him (Hinata was an unexpected addition) but he never thought the cocky Uchiha would follow his command or ever look at him the way he was now there was a flutter of pride in Narutos chest that Sasuke trusted him so much.**

"**Let's wait for Hinata to return I don't want to repeat myself later."**

"**Oh OK then." Replied Sasuke shrinking back into his seat a little pissed off at Narutos response stupid Hyuga bitch he thought he's always thinking about you he grumbled in his head unsure why he cared so much.**

**They slipped back into silence again and Naruto was uncomfortable with the mood at the table but he couldn't think of anything to say he wanted to know why the Uchiha was crying late last night but he'd seen how edgy Sasuke got at the mention of his weakness Naruto just had to believe that eventually his best friend would open up to him in his own time. Eventually they spotted the striking red hair of Hinatas transformation as she walked into the dining room looking for her team mates when she spotted them she walked quickly towards the table and settled silently next to Sasuke so they were both facing Naruto.**

"**Good m-morning Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun" she said nodding her head at both of them.**

"**Good morning Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling at to her.**

"**Hn What did you find out then? Sasuke asked barely even looking in her direction.**

"**Well even though the buildings q-quite small there's actually an attached bath house at the back and a rather nice g-garden." Hinata said quietly as Naruto nodded with a smile.**

"**Is that it is that all you find out in two hours. Did you leave the grounds at all?" Sasuke snapped and Naruto was about to butt in.**

"**Well actually I did leave the grounds. I checked out two weapon shops and a wanted board. I know Naruto-kun has a few bingo books but I wondered if he wanted to start with a few civilian criminals and I thought that these might interest Naruto-kun." she said removing a few folded up pieces of paper from her pocket. "and I also found a large field just outside of the town that we could use for training." When she finished speaking she turned slightly towards Sasuke the faintest trace of a smirk on her lips.**

"**Ah well done Hinata." Naruto said as he began unfolding the wanted posters scanning the information on each one. "OK guys the plan for today is training" he looked at Hinata glad to see enthusiasm written on her face Sasuke however looked disappointed even though he had nodded in agreement "that is of course after breakfast." he finished waving his hand for attention from the young waitress who blushed furiously as he ordered three traditional breakfasts for him and the others and when she was serving them a few minutes later she went out of her way to touch Narutos hand and they both laughed at the girls "accident".**

**Hinata was furious at the woman's shameless flirting with Naruto and began to shovel rice into her mouth with her chop sticks as she sent death glares to the waitress who paid her no attention until she seemed to pale and scurried away from the table Hinata looked around the table Naruto was oblivious as he stuffed his food into his mouth but Sasuke was staring in the waitresses direction with an infamous Uchiha glare and a smile of satisfaction on his face. Sasuke tutted to himself foolish woman Naruto wasn't interested he hardly gave a thought to his possessive train of thought.**

**Eventually they finished breakfast and followed Hinata to the field she had found and settled on the ground into a semi-circle.**

"**I know what Sasuke is capable of since we train together all the time and obviously we've been on missions together. So Hinata will you show us a few of your moves and fight with me." Naruto looked at her expectantly as she poked her fingers together.**

"**I'd rather fight S-Sasuke-kun." It came out almost as a whisper as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise.**

"**Oh OK then, is that all right with you teme?" Naruto enquired.**

"**Hn if she thinks she's good enough." Sasuke smirked thinking its finally time to get some revenge for the way she had slapped him and shamed him before, after all he was the number one rookie after Hyuga Neji and she could of only defeated him due to the element of surprise.**

**He stood up and walked a few metres into the centre of the field and waited for Hinata to join him she rose up and strode to meet Sasuke in the centre of the field they both turned to face Naruto who told them to begin when they were ready he watched as Sasuke took a stance and Hinata seemed to slouch as she adopted her usual Jyuken stance legs bent and hands out stretched she activated her Byakugan and it signalled the start of the fight as they both rushed forward. She's not as fast as he is Naruto noted to himself. Sasuke aimed a punch at Hinata's shoulder only for her to meet it half way and slap his fist away Sasuke used the momentum to aim a kick for Hinata's head but she slapped that away also and Sasuke used a back flip to put some distance between them threw four kunai which Hinata dodged with the grace of a dancer and using her surprise he took another run at her landing hits on Hinata chest and abdomen after each impact Hinata landed strikes on Sasuke's upper arms and shoulders. When he ran at her again he was shocked to find he could barely raise his arms. "What have you done you bitch?" he snarled.**

"**Do you know anything about the Hyuga." she replied with a smile. "I've been hitting your Chakra holes on your arms and shoulders. I'm impressed, you shouldn't be able to use them at all."**

"**Bitch!" He screamed activating his Sharingan if I can't use Tai-jutsu I'll use Gen-jutsu he thought smirking as Hinata froze and slumped to her knees and began to scream.**

**Hinata was in darkness the smell of blood hung thick in the air she couldn't breathe couldn't think she knew she was in a Gen-jutsu but she couldn't find the will to bring her self to undo it. Image after horrifying image flashed in front of her eye's and all she could do was scream. Sasuke stared at Hinata as she scrabbled on the ground blind and screaming he gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder he whipped around quickly his arms hanging limply by his sides to see Naruto right behind him he hadn't even sensed him. **

"**That's enough Sasuke. End it now." Sasuke was shocked by the way Naruto had spat the words at him he released the Gen-jutsu to see Hinata faint into Narutos already waiting arms. When did he get so fast he thought to himself surprised yet again by the blondes skills. He looked at the scene before him Naruto was on his knees with Hinatas head on his knees Sasuke felt regret bubble up and jealousy at the closeness between Naruto and Hinata he was so confused he realised now that he'd gone to far with her but at the time he felt she deserved it what the hell was he jealous of her or something he shook his head trying to clear the uncomfortable thoughts from his head. "Is she all right?" he yelled to the centre of the field.**

"**She's just unconscious." Naruto said lifting Hinata bridal style I think we should go back to the inn you can't use your arms and she's out cold." Sasuke flinched at the way Naruto's eyes flashed at him when he spoke about Hinata.**

"**I'm sorry... I..."**

"**Don't apologise to me." Naruto yelled interrupting Sasuke. "Why do you dislike her so much?" Spat Naruto.**

"**I don't..." Sasuke was cut off again by a yelling Naruto.**

"**Well you sure act like it sometimes teme. What did she ever do to you?"**

"**It's supposed to be me and you. Why is she fucking here?" The Uchiha had finally snapped yelling at a surprised blonde.**

"**What?" Naruto blinked.**

"**What happened to the whole it's me and you VS the world me and you getting stronger together two best friends together and then the next thing I know your dragging her sorry backside along with us. What the hell. In fact what happened to you in general where did you get so strong all of a sudden? How do you know so much?" Sasuke was screaming now but he was silenced by the intense look on Naruto's face.**

"**Grow the hell up Uchiha." Naruto spat at Sasuke as he turned and began to walk back to the inn to put Hinata to bed.**

**Hours must have passed as Sasuke stood in the field forcing his stiff arms to regain movement as he threw kunai after kunai at the already battered and splintered bark of a near by tree he dropped to his knees breathing hard he needed to go back and face Naruto he couldn't stay hidden in the field much longer. He gathered his kunai and headed back to the inn 20 minutes later he was standing outside the door of number 13 trying to get the nerve to enter knowing the new Naruto he already knew he was there and was just laughing at how pathetic he was being he took a deep breath turned the handle and entered the room Hinata lay asleep on the top of her bed sheets Naruto had removed her jacket and sandals she looked peaceful the look of panic and distress long gone.**

**Naruto was sat meditating on the floor next to the dinner table his eyes pinged open to look at Sasuke and for a second Sasuke swore they were red before they flashed back to blue before he closed them to continue meditating Sasuke shook his head and flopped onto his side of the bed tiredness taking over as he slipped into an uneasy sleep. **

**It was dark outside by the time Sasuke opened his eyes again he cast his gaze at Naruto first he was still sat in deep meditation he was shocked he didn't think Naruto had the capability to sit still for longer than a minute he then turned to look at Hinata who was sat up in bed with her Byakugan activated. "Your Chakras already flowing nicely again. Your very strong Sasuke-kun." She said with a gentle smile.**

"**I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of order and I took it too far." Sasuke apologised without reservation.**

"**It's OK Sasuke-kun." She nodded her head in acceptance of his apology before surprising him "It was all my fault I thought I could take you." The smile on her face showing a side of Hinata Sasuke had never seen before he smiled despite himself and found it funny how sure of herself she sounded he'd always thought the Hyuga heiress was a disgrace to her clan the weak and wimpy Hinata always in the shadow of her older cousin her genius branch family member Neji. It was shocking how different she was after leaving the village this Hinata was someone Sasuke could stand a little more than the blushing red faced girl she usually was even though it still came out when she was given attention by Naruto he felt a pang of jealousy when he thought of Naruto holding her in his arms.**

"**Can you guy's come round here." Both Hinata and Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto who was gesturing to the table he was sat next to. They walked up and sat around the table Naruto fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a wanted poster "This is Fujiyama Taiyo he's the local kiddy fiddler it would seem. This guy has prior convictions and he was last seen sniffing round a six year old girl who then turned up dead and he's not been seen since. We turn him in dead or alive and we get a reward of a thousand ryou." Hinata looked disgusted and Sasuke shook his head with a scowl on his face his hands bunched into fists.**

"**Where will be able to find him?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Our best bets are the next few towns from here." Hinata and Sasuke nodded in agreement.**

"**I think for now we should eat, rest and then set out tomorrow." Naruto said receiving nods in response.**

* * *

**What do you think of the latest chapter? Like it, hate it? Please leave a review. I'm pretty sure the fight scene sucked because I'm not great at stuff like that and its been a while since my last update but life is hard and laziness is a terminal illness.**


	8. First Blood

**Eye's Wide Open**

**Chapter 8**

**First Blood**

**I own nothing Naruto is not nor ever will be mine *sigh*. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto (lucky bastard) who we all will be eternally grateful to.**

* * *

They were up early it was exactly five thirty and it was still dark outside only the faintest rays of light shone in the distance. They got ready quickly and spent a few moments making sure the hotel room was left in order as not to rouse suspicion later. Naruto had reasoned that a neat room and quiet guests would be all but forgotten after leaving where as quiet guests who left a messy room would stay clear in the mind of the hotel staff Hinata and Sasuke had agreed although Sasuke had raised the point that the reason the room was in such a mess in the first place was because of Naruto who had been strangely quiet in response. It was starting to get to Sasuke even more the Naruto he knew seemed almost to have a split personality he was still the same old stupid Naruto but his moments of quiet concentration and good well thought ideas were confusing him. If he was going to make the room being a mess an issue the next day why would he mess it up in the first place. Sasuke sighed 'Who are you dobe?' He thought to himself.

They sorted their backpacks and weapon pouches and transformed into their disguises and made their way downstairs to the dining room thankful that the inn served breakfast from five am onwards. They ate a light breakfast, purposefully staying away from heavy foods because they knew they would spend most of today running between cities looking for the criminal and it would be best to eat little and often to keep them going rather than one heavy meal that would take time to digest and weigh them down for most of the morning.

They squared up with the woman at reception paying the bill and thanking the staff. It was six am and they set off running into the slowly rising morning sun.

Within a few hours they had arrived at the first town. They split up and searched the city asking the locals, asking the owners and bar staff of every sleazy bar they passed. They got snippets of information but nothing solid that said he was still in the current town. They regrouped at 10 o'clock and swapped information they ate a light snack and continued to the next town.

They had been travelling in the trees for a good hour and a half in the forest between the towns. They heard a loud whistling sound and they skidded to halt in confusion as ropes shot out of the trees binding them to the large tree trunk they had been standing on. They must have activated a hidden trap.

"What have we here?" Came a deep booming voice from a large dark skinned man who seemed to appear out of thin air he wore shabby clothes and a forehead protector but the symbol it once held was scratched out beyond recognition he was certainly a missing-nin. "What's your name sweet heart?" he asked leaning closer to Hinata inhaling deeply and running a hand through her long silky red hair making Hinata shiver in disgust.

"That's none of your business." Snarled Naruto. "Get away from her." He said spitting at the man.

"Let us go." Hinata yelled squirming and trying to lean away from the man.

Naruto looked around desperately looking for Sasuke the ropes had come from all directions and pulled them toward the nearest tree trunk but Sasuke seemed to have been pulled in a different direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled causing the man in front of them to look around also.

"Is that who you're looking for?" Said the man pointing to a tree trunk in the distance with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke." Naruto yelled again. The Uchiha was stood on his feet tied to a branch his head was slumped forward and blood was dripping from a head wound he'd obviously cracked his head on impact.

Naruto struggled against the ropes but he didn't have an inch to move. "You bastard." He said spitting at the man who dodged and openly laughed in Narutos face.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said walking closer to Naruto.

"Why?" Hinata yelled. "What have we ever done to you?" She screamed as she began to sob he turned to face her walking forwards until he was leaning in to face her.

"Well nothing sweetheart but the bills need paying and it's just so pesky when you let people live after you rob them. God, I mean people hold grudges. So I'm gonna kill you and steal your shit. Well you won't need it where you guys are going." The guy said his deep voice thick with sarcasm.

"You're a monster." Hinata said between sobs.

"You have no idea." He said raising his hand and slapping her across the face he took a step back to admire his handy work and with a grin he hit her again and again.

Naruto recoiled as though it was him being slapped he felt so helpless.

Until it came to him what the hell was he doing he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid he broke transformation and the ropes loosened enough for him to slip under the ropes. He crept behind the man with a kunai drawn he rushed forward ready to stab him in the kidney he would show no mercy to this animal who dared hurt his friends. Naruto was about a step away from the man when he turned round and blocked Naruto's kunai with his own.

"Well well, would never have though you were a little kid." He said throwing his arm back Naruto was sent skidding away.

"Hinata! Drop transformation and get Sasuke out of here." He yelled.

"Little brat." The rogue-nin yelled running towards Naruto while Hinata slipped out of her bonds and ran towards Sasuke with a kunai drawn ready to cut the ropes she reached him sliced the ropes threw him over her shoulder and dropped to the forest floor.

"It's just me and you now bastard." Naruto snarled.

"Big words from a little brat." The man laughed.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto said conjuring three shadow clones one dropped to the forest floor to check on the others and two to have his back.

"Bring it you little bastard." The guy snarled.

"With pleasure." The three Narutos snarled racing forward slashing at him the two shadow clones were dispelled with puffs of smoke and he finally landed a slice to the guys face leaving a long red line on his face the missing-nin roared in agony lunging at Naruto who was knocked back off the side of the tree branch.

"That's what I'm talking about." Spat the rogue-nin he moved closer to the edge of the branch and looked down hoping to see Narutos mangled corpse. What he got instead was a series of kunai thrown into his back as he fell forward off the branch too quickly to use Chakra to grip. Naruto stared down for a while and then leapt down after him. The 'nin' had fallen too quickly to grip but Naruto did have time to grip and had walked under the branch placing himself behind him kunai at the ready.

Naruto landed on his knees beside the 'nin' he looked down at him he lay on his back his body strangely twisted he tried to speak but he was incomprehensible as blood bubbled out of his mouth, two clean shots to the head and he was dead. Naruto took a few steps away from him and wiped the blood off his fist and took a few calming deep breaths that was his first kill and he felt nothing no regret, no shame that was the first enemy he had come across since the day he defected from Konoha and he had truly deserved to die he had taken three innocent people hostage and he had assaulted a woman with absolutely no shame and had hinted at earlier murders. Yeah his death was Narutos first public service his first step to ridding the world of scum. He quickly sealed the body in a scroll and he rushed to join Hinata and Sasuke. When he found them he was relieved to see that Sasuke had regained consciousness it was the blow to the head that had knocked him out and the bleeding was caused by a small cut that had since stopped bleeding. Hinatas face however had started to swell up and one off her eyes was ringed in purple.

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked quietly sitting on the floor beside Sasuke.

"I'm fine dobe that hit to the head was too sudden to be avoided but I'm back now and I don't think I have a concussion." Sasuke said sounding pissed off.

"You Hinata?"

"I'm fine Naruto it's just my face but I've dealt with worse. What about that guy where is he?" She said softly.

"He's dead."

"Oh." Hinata replied.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"He thought he'd knocked me off the branch but I managed to walk underneath, got behind him. I stabbed him in the back and it was him who ended up falling. I dropped down beside him and I put him out of his misery, not that he deserved it."

The group sat in silence for a while the weight of what had happened fully sinking in.

"What will we do now?" Hinata asked.

"Well if everyone's OK, we only lost a half hour I see no reason why we can't continue." Naruto reasoned.

The others agreed and after a short rest set off again but this time they were all a lot more vigilant and the arrival to the next town went without any issues. They immediately split up again scouring the town for information they'd hit the jack pot this time all of them met at least one person who had seen him and when they regrouped later they had a solid idea of where he could be found.

They approached the outskirts of the park they were using the heavy woodland to cover themselves as they scoped out Fujiyama Taiyo he was sat on a park bench overlooking the playground reading a newspaper he was close enough to the playground to get a good look but still far away enough not to draw suspicion by parents. Naruto felt sick to his stomach dirty fucking paedophiles he hated them he hated anyone who could look at a child and inflict any type of pain or suffering. Children were pure beings they didn't hurt or bad mouth people.

Naruto turned to the others and quickly whispered his plan. They made their way into a more central area of the park without being seen and Naruto transformed himself into a child that could have been no more than four years old he had wild blonde hair and the bluest eyes you'd be lucky to see he wore an orange t-shirt that stretched itself over his sweet little baby Buddha belly and bright blue shorts he didn't wear shoes on his feet he was the picture of childhood innocence he was adorable he went running off into the playground jumping on the first obstacle of the mini assault course. Hinata hid herself as close to the playground as she could without being spotted whilst Sasuke hid himself on the path behind where Fujiyama sat. Naruto spent about 20 minutes playing on the different pieces of equipment he knew Fujiyama had seen him he felt his dirty fucking eyes raking over him he was disgusted.

It had been long enough it was time to put the plan in action he spent a couple of minutes looking around with a desperate look on his face and he could tell Fujiyama's interest was piqued so he wandered towards him blue eyes wide and hopeless.

"Can you help me find my mummy?" He said reaching up with his chubby little arms and placing them on Fujiyama's fat thigh. Fujiyama sighed and licked his chapped lips.

"W-where did she g-go?" He stammered the heat from the child's hand on his thigh. This was too easy he thought I mean if a chicken plucks itself and throws itself on the fire what else can you do but eat it.

"I think she's over there." Naruto said pointing to where Sasuke lay in wait.

"OK then let's go." Fujiyama put his dirty hand out for Naruto to take shivering when he felt the soft skin of the perfect little cherub before him against his own rough palm. They followed the path for about five minutes (Hinata tailing them from a distance) and finally they were in the tree lined area that separated the entrance of the park and the entrance of the playground Fujiyama licked his lips as he started to drag Naruto into the bushes only for Naruto to drop transformation and loudly connect his fist with Fujiyama's jaw sending at least two of his slimy teeth flying and while he was frozen in shock Naruto landed another hit to his face. Fujiyama stumbled backwards the pain was over whelming and he felt as though he would lose consciousness. A stinging pain brought him back to his senses as Naruto clawed his arm Fujiyama watched with horror as he retracted his claws and reached in his weapon pouch to pull out a kunai.

"Please, please." He whispered scurrying backwards deeper in to the trees.

"Is that what she said to you?" Naruto snarled leaning closer to stare into his eyes. "Did she beg you? Did she cry and yell for her mummy." Naruto said as he traced his face with his kunai leaving an angry red scratch that quickly left a trail of blood dripping down his face.

Sasuke and Hinata burst through the bushes Kunai drawn at the ready.

"Naruto are you OK?" Hinata asked as she took in the sight of what was in front of her. Naruto was straddling Fujiyama's waist with a Kunai at his throat.

"Yeah Hinata I'm good cant say the same for this piece of shit though." He replied punching Fujiyama in the face for good measure. "Sasuke help me tie this scum up."

"Sure thing." Sasuke said moving closer and kneeling to secure Fujiyama's arms together as Naruto got himself up and walked out into the pathway taking deep breaths to calm himself he turned around swiftly Kunai drawn as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Sorry Na-naruto I should have called out first." Hinata said a look of panic on her face.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan I'm just on edge. He said putting his kunai down.

"Are you OK?" She said looking him over for damage.

"I'm fine I'm just glad you came when you did I nearly lost it. It would have been so easy just to kill him and I wanted to believe me but his justice is not ours to give its not our place to punish him for what he's done its the parents of the little girl in the ground because of him, them and the other people from that village. And I nearly took that away from them." He turned his back on Hinata and took a deep breath and he felt arms wrap around him.

"But you didn't and they will have that justice now" Hinata said face on fire as the scent of Naruto overwhelmed her.

"Thank you." He said as he turned around to hug Hinata back this was the first time he been hugged by a girl in fact it was the first time he'd been hugged by anyone other than Iruka. It was nice.

Sasuke walked out into the path dragging Fujiyamas hog tied body behind him. It was like he'd swallowed a stone he felt the anger and the upset of the sight in front of him move down his throat and drop and hit the bottom of his stomach. Why was he holding her? and why did he care so much? "Naruto what are we doing now?" he said pleased as they sprang apart.

"We should be able to cross most of the distance by sundown and then we should set up camp and we should be back to the town by 9 tomorrow morning."

"OK lets get going." Sasuke said taking charge for the first time he put his disguise back up and walked forwards leaving the others behind.

"Lets go." Naruto said to Hinata as he to put up his disguise and followed Sasuke.

They ran through the forest again setting up camp when it was too dark to continue and they set up the small two man tents by the light of the fire and they found a sturdy piece of wood and hammered it into the ground and they tied the pervert to it. It was funny the way he was tied made him look like a worm and the short piece of rope tied to the wood gave him no room to move so he just wriggled on the floor. He was pitiful.

Hinata took one tent and Naruto and Sasuke took the other. Hinata was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow the stress of the day before taking its toll on her. Naruto and Sasuke lay close together a silent tension between them until Naruto drifted off into an uneasy slumber and Sasuke just lay on his back staring at the top of the tent the steady rhythmic breathing of Naruto lulling him deeper and deeper into his uneasy sleep.

They were sat on the dock in Konoha side by side staring at the water before them. It was nice they were together there arms almost touching and a nice heat that seemed to flow between them Sasuke couldn't resist any more and began to lean into the heat and just as his head was going to land on Narutos shoulder Naruto got up and a dived into the water his powerful strokes quickly putting a distance between him and the dock Sasuke stood up ready to dive in and swim with him to the other side but then panic set in he couldn't swim and Naruto was getting further and further away he was nearly all the way on the other side and Sasuke just couldn't follow. With a deep breath Sasuke plunged himself into the water desperately trying to swim after him. Naruto was on the side now up out of the water just staring ahead at Sasuke who was clawing through the water in a frenzy he just couldn't swim and as hard as he tried he just kept going under and he was panting for air and every time he managed to get his head above he just saw Naruto stood there smiling as he drowned.

Sasuke shot up out of his bed his heart hammering in his chest he squeezed his eyes shut as the sunlight that lit up the top of the tent blinded him. It was morning already he couldn't believe it, it felt like he'd been asleep five minutes he rubbed his eyes as he lay back down and pondered the dream he'd just had he just couldn't understand it. He looked to his side and Naruto was gone so he decided to get up he dressed quickly in the tent and walked out. Fujiyama was still tied to the post still wriggling and Naruto and Hinata were cooking rice over the camp fire. He sat with them and took a bowl.

"Nice of you to join us at last." Naruto said smirking.

"What time is it?" Sasuke mumbled over his bowl of rice.

"7:30 were not late or anything." Hinata piped up smiling at him trying to make him feel better.

It didn't work Sasuke just felt more useless he never used to be like this the freedom of defecting from Konoha seemed to be having the opposite affect on him than Naruto or Hinata they seemed to be really excelling Hinata was more confident and Naruto was showing his skills as a natural leader. While he was becoming lazy he made a vow to himself then to be better than he was now.

They packed up and cleaned the camp site up and they set off running again Naruto and Sasuke took it in turns to carry Fujiyama. They made the journey back to the village in under two hours quickly finding where they were supposed to drop off Fujiyama. The relieved look in the eyes of the girls parents made it all worthwhile the heartfelt thanks from the girls mother and the firm steady handshake from the girls father. The look of disgust they gave Fujiyama said it all he would pay with his life for what he had done. After receiving the bounty Naruto split the money in three and threw the left over into the can of a homeless person they passed. "This is ours we earned this and everything we get we share and one day we will truly be great." Naruto said as they got ready to move on after the next criminal.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Any ideas or suggestions? All constructive crit is welcome.**


End file.
